Fighting To Keep The Family Together
by XxSmileForBeautyxX
Summary: Brittany and Santana Have A Daughter Named Zoë, She was born with Congenital Heart Defect (CHD) this is there story on how they deal with working two jobs just to pay hospital bills and to look after her little brother. (Romance will becoming later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, and I didn't do heaps of research but I did a little on CHD, please read and review and PM idea's please**

With soft yawns bright blue eyes fluttered open young Zoë Maya Lopez-Peirce was only three years of age and has already gone through hell and back. The young girl was born with Congenital Heart Defect (CHD) one out of a hundred babies will be born with CHD and for young Zoë she happened to be that one out of that hundred. And because she was born with CHD she happened to be the one that ended up having a permanent defect to her heart and sadly the CHD Zoë has, if un-treated she could possible even die.

"Mom...ma" the small dark haired girl had trouble even speaking at she kept getting shortness of breathes, this has to do with her CHD. "Zoë your awake" Her momma Santana Marie Lopez-Peirce gently hugged the young child who just woke from Syncope (Medical term of fainting) "Yes….Mom...ma….I….am" a sigh of relief filled the room just as Brittany walked in and kissed the top of Zoë's forehead. "H….wi…Mommy" Brittany smiled at how brave there little angle is "Don't speak sweetie just rest" Zoë yawned quietly snuggled up to her mommy's chest and slept, dreaming of what if's of life, that she already learnt.

**Thirteen Years Later.**

Sixteen year old Zoë Maya Lopez-Peirce laid in her hospital be feeling faint again, all she wanted was her heart to function properly, and because of her stupid heart both of her moms have to work two jobs while looking after her and her little brother. "Mommy" a blonde hair, brown eyed boy yelled from the playroom in the hospital was Zoë just began to cry. The crying soon turned to sobbing as Brittany cuddled up with her daughter trying to sooth her as her little brother ran in.

"Zo-zo no crying" she smiled weakly at her brother as sharp pains stabbed into her heart she let out a scream, a scream of pure pain and fear. All she can remember was her brother's scared eyes wide and full of tears.

"Santana, the pains seem to be getting worse… No San we can't tell her girlfriend…..Why...because she doesn't want her Bella stressing that's all…..I understand…Okay I Love You Too Sanny…..bye" Brittany's conversation with Santana ended just as quickly as it started, their daughter's life could be in danger and all Brittany and Santana seemed to be doing is fighting or working.

"Mom…my?" Brittany looked up to see her daughter watching her quietly "Yea darling?" Zoë reached out for her mother who took her hand and smiled "Will…you …and… momma…. stop… .fighting…pl...ea..se" these were the last words the girl said before falling asleep close to her mom.

**Thanks For Reading :D **

**Xoxo Love Layla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee or anything But Zoë she is my OC. In this update it refers to self-harm sorry, but its something I do sometimes and sometimes adding it into my writing makes me feel a little better, anyway read and enjoy**

Brittany's eyes grew wide, her daughter Zoë who had just minutes ago asked for her and Santana to stop the fighting made Brittany think, think about the mental damage it could possible causing not only her kids or Lord and Lady Tubbington Jr. but to herself. Brittany knew that all the fighting made her turn to self-harm and it made Brittany feel well worthless and unfit to be a mother. Looking down as she slowly rolled up her sleeves and blinked away a few tears as she saw the multiple scars covering nearly her whole arm.

Santana quietly walked in and noticed right away the scars and the tears "Britty Bug?" Brittany looked up and basically ran to her best friend, her lover and her everything snuggling right up into her as Brittany sobbed uncontrollably whispering over and over "I'm so sorry I'm such an unfit mother" Santana held Brittany close to her chest and rocked the blonde woman softly. Within minutes Brittany calmed down enough to hear Santana whimper and say "I'm sorry I made you feel so hurt and alone I never meant to make you cry"

Zoë smiled to herself at how she managed to stop her parents fighting. "I love you Britty-Bug" Santana gently kissed her lovers nose who smiled in return and kissed her lover softly yet passionately. "I love you too Sanny" soon after things fell into a comfortable silence of the older woman embracing each other and kissing.

"I love you both" Zoë managed to stutter out in an almost clear voice which shocked Brittany and Santana but all the other women could do was smile and hold the princess tightly and pray, pray that tomorrow is a brighter day and that soon enough Zoë could be happy and normal.

**Hey Everyone I'm Feeling down today as my dad found out I am well bisexual and that I prefer girls more than boys and he is really disappointed and is ashamed of me. So I tried my best in this update I am really sorry if I am a disappointment to all of you.**

**Xoxo Love Layla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello There, All My Amazing Followers, I'm so sorry it took so long to get on and update life got in the way again *Sad face* Anyway Thank you to everyone how has been really nice and is getting me to write and update this story.**

Bella hasn't been so worried about her girlfriend Zoë Maya Lopez-Peirce; she knows she was born like this but when they began dating at fifteen she was so normal, A happy teen in glee, Cheerio's as well but as water girl. Since Santana threatened to sue the school if she couldn't be a part of it, which is understandable she just wanted her daughter to be well normal.

But Zoë isn't normal she has Congenital Heart Defect, She is well this is how Bella's dad Noah Puckerman says it "She is a freak, you don't want to be caught dating a freak" Maybe she is just a little bit of a freak but they well, they had sex like a week after they met, the girls were thirteen, Bella lied and told her she loved her and since Bella was Zoë's first she just throught it wouldn't mean anything, but she was so wrong. A year after being best friends Zoë asked her out and Bella being Bella said yes, only to lie and cheat on Zoë. Poor, innocent and already hurt Zoë but will be hurt more when she finds out her Bella cheated on her with Alex Berry-Fabray.

_Incoming Text From Santana Lopez-Peirce _

_Bella, Got Great News Zoë is coming home today, come over and see her_

_Love Mama Sanny_

"Shit" Bella muttered quietly mentally kicking herself in her big fat fake boobs. "Bella are you going to see her?" Bella looked at her twin sister and told her to shut the fuck up. You see Bella's twin Lucy is very close to Beth, and of course Beth is Quinn's daughter which means Bella fucked her own brother, well half-brother. "Of course not, I'm umm sick you know" Bella fake coughed as Lucy walked out basically running for half an hour just to see the girl she secretly loved, That girl happens to be Zoë Maya Lopez-Peirce.

**I hope this is okay, I know it's not as good as possibly the others, but I've just got things going on and I hope you can all forgive and like not be too mad at me.**

**Xoxo Love Layla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since its 9:57pm and I am still awake, cause its School holidays in Australia I decided to be amazing a do another update to night. So enjoy.**

Lucy had just reached the family home of the Lopez-Peirce's, With a quick sharp knock there she was Zoë, She was wearing Slippers, Track Pants and a hoddie with her hair up in a messy bun "Hey Lu" shivers slowly went down Lucy's back as Zoë said her nickname. "Hey Zo, I think we gotta talk its well important" Zoë was curious but worried. "Zoë who is it? Will you let them in already?" Brittany smiled when she noticed it was Lucy. Lucy waved as Kain ran into view "Lucy-Lu" Zoë secretly smiled to herself as Lucy hugged her little brother. This was unnoticed by Brittany who smirked and walked off.

_Incoming Text From Bella-Boo_

_Hey Zoë, Umm I don't know how to say this but umm were over._

Zoë sat there silently as tears flowed from her eyes, "Lucy?" Lucy was quickly by Zoë's as she read the text. "Why would she leave me?" Lucy pulled Zoë close to her chest and simply whispered "She cheated on you with Alex and she used you" Zoë pushed Lucy off her as if it was all her fault "Your lying" Zoë screamed at her "Get out of here don't you or your sister come back here" Zoë was being harsh but she just had her heart ripped out of her chest by the girl she thought she loved and the girl she knew she loved.

Lucy slowly walked down and out of the house tears filling her eyes as she broke down in the middle of the street, well the road actually. Cars dodged her till one car stopped just in front of her, a tall young blonde girl about twenty-three ran out of the car and embrace her sister "Bethy" the younger girl choked out as Beth picked her up and took her back to her place.

As Lucy and Beth cuddled up watching a movie Brittany, Santana and Zoë were having a serious conversation about Lucy, Bella and School. But all three of the older woman (Beth, Brittany and Santana) all knew one that they loved the girls and the two girls defiantly loved each other.

**Here's the second update…. Yay. Anyway I need two SYOC. A Gay Boy who's single mum is Rachel Berry and A Lesbian Girl who's single mum is Quinn. If Anyone wants to help me out PM please.**


End file.
